1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a shackle lock. More specifically, the present invention relates to a holder securing a shackle lock, which locks a wheel of a bicycle, a motorbike, etc., to the vehicle, when the shackle lock is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shackle lock is employed as locking means for preventing a bicycle, etc., from being stolen. The shackle lock is formed by a shackle having a U-shape and a lock bar for joining ends of the shackle. When the ends of the shackle are inserted into holes formed in the lock bar, the shackle is locked by the lock bar so as to fasten the bicycle to an installed equipment. The shackle and lock bar can be separated for unlocking.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a holder 32 for holding a shackle lock which is not in use. The holder 32 is mounted to a vertical pipe 31a of a bicycle frame 31. The holder 32 is made of an elastic resin material. As shown in FIG. 7, the holder 32 includes a pipe fastener 36 and a clamp 37. Two opposed protrusions 36a are formed at the outside of the fastener 36.
The fastener 36 opened by splitting the both protrusions 36a, can be mounted on a vertical pipe 31a. After the fastener 36 is mounted on the pipe 31a, the protrusions 36a are fastened to each other by a pair of bolts 39, such that a holder 32 is secured to the pipe 31a. A pair of protruding plates 37a is formed at the outside of the clamp 37. A clamp 37b for seizing an end a shackle 34 extends outwardly from the top of each plate 37a. A lever 38 is rotatably mounted to the plate 37a by way of the pins 38a. When the lever 38 is rotated to the position indicated by a double dotted line to release the binding of the plates 37a, an end of a lock bar 35 joined with the shackle 34 is inserted into the clamp 37. The end of the shackle 34 is positioned within the clamp 37b . Subsequently, the lever 38 is rotated to the position indicated by the solid line for tightly fastening the plates 37a each other. Therefore, a shackle lock 33 is secured to the holder 32.
However, the holder 32 is elastically deformable. The end of the shackle lock 33 is secured to the holder, such that the holder 32 supports entire weight of shackle lock 33. Therefore, securing condition of the shackle lock 33 becomes loose which is caused by vibration, etc., generated while the bicycle is running. Thus, there is a fear that the shackle lock 33 may fall out from the holder 32. The length of the frame pipe 31a may differ according to a type of bicycle. There is a drawback that the pipe 31a may be too short to attach the holder 32.
The holder 32 permits the the lock 33 to be released by manipulating the lever 38, such that the lock 33 can be removed from the holder 32. Therefore, there is a problem that the lock 33 may be stolen when the shackle lock 33 is not in use.